¿La vida vale?
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Albus detestó tomar aquel caso, al principio, porque no lo dejaba completar sus compras de Navidad. Después, lo odió porque tal vez, lo que acabó investigando bien se pudo evitar. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2019-2020, participante del Torneo de las Cuatro Casas]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

_**Advertencia:**__ debido a las condiciones asignadas en esta prueba, se tratarán temas delicados. Favor de tomarlo en consideración durante la lectura._

_El presente fic participa en la primera prueba del Torneo de las Cuatro Casas, del tópico "La Copa de la Casa" (edición 2019–2020), del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Causa de muerte asignada:**__ Suicidio._

_**Generación asignada:**__ Tercera._

* * *

**¿La vida vale?**

_«__En cualquier instante… Cuando menos los esperes…_

_Así de vil y salvaje… todo llega a su fin…»_

_«Que la vida vale», Natalia Lafourcade._

_Diciembre de 2027._

Al ver aterrizar el memorándum en su escritorio, Albus quiso dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Era el fin de su turno en el Cuartel General de Aurores, así que oficialmente, podía irse a casa y revisar en paz su lista de compras de Navidad, le faltaban algunos regalos. Sin embargo, distinguió la caligrafía de Ted, por lo que intuyó que podría ser importante.

En cuanto acabó de leer el mensaje, se guardó el pergamino de cualquier manera en un bolsillo y salió de su cubículo a paso rápido.

Se arrepentiría de no irse a casa, lo presentía.

—&—

Lo primero que Albus iba a hacer, una vez que estuviera fuera de servicio, era echarle un maleficio a Ted. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

—Hola, Al.

El saludo, hecho en tono increíblemente sereno, lo desconcertó. Pensó que se debía a la necesidad de mantener una actitud profesional, así que carraspeó e hizo un intento por hablar de la misma forma.

—Hola, James. ¿Qué puedes decirme?

Apretando los labios por un momento, James Potter no contestó enseguida. Era raro que estuviera allí, de hecho, pero Albus sabía que no era imposible: en su ocupación actual, su hermano mayor había sido requerido en escenarios más raros, así que esperó pacientemente, recordándose que aquello era trabajo y a ninguno de los dos les convenía un escándalo.

—Todo parece señalar un accidente —comenzó James, bajando la voz lo suficiente como para que solo Albus oyera—, por eso la autoridad muggle habla de cerrar el caso. Uso Indebido de la Magia solicitó que viniera alguien de la Sección W, porque el Detector envió una alerta desde esta ubicación. Con mi testimonio, esperan descartar homicidio.

—¿Homicidio? —musitó Albus, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

—Como no me corresponde la investigación en ese sentido, se llamó al Cuartel —aclaró James, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro antes de añadir—, pero espero que de verdad haya sido un accidente. Pensar en otras posibilidades no me gusta.

Albus asintió con pesadez, completamente de acuerdo con su hermano por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Ambos se habían encontrado en una calle común y corriente, en las cercanías de Greenwich Park, de la cual Albus no se preocupó por memorizar el nombre, solo la ubicación en un plano, con tal de aparecerse en el sitio correcto. Ayudó el que antes hubiera ido a dicho parque, aunque fuera de pequeño, o seguramente se habría perdido.

—Luce como una casa normal, ¿verdad?

El comentario de James, pensó Albus, era en cierto sentido una advertencia.

Ambos sabían que a veces, las cosas que lucen normales no lo son en realidad.

—Espero que lo sea —indicó Albus, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo, pues de repente, comenzó a soplar el viento—. ¿Alguien de los nuestros ha hablado…?

—No, todavía no. Esperamos a… Ah, mira, creo que es él.

Albus se giró hacia su izquierda, precisamente por donde quedaba el callejón donde él mismo se apareciera poco antes. De allí salía un hombre de traje marrón, de corto cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos grises. Le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Buenas noches —saludó, con una mano en alto—. Wayne Hopkins, de Desinformación. Me encargaré de los muggles en cuanto terminemos. ¿Quién de ustedes es el auror?

—Yo, Albus Potter.

Hopkins asintió, no sin antes dar un leve respingo, seguramente reconociendo el nombre.

—¿Y tú? Solo comentaron que vendría uno del Cuartel.

—Soy de la Sección W de la Edmond, señor. James Potter.

Otro respingo después, Hopkins esbozó otra leve sonrisa y luego, recuperando su semblante serio, observó la casa delante de ellos.

—Espero que no se fijen mucho en nosotros —comentó, antes de cruzar la calle.

Siguiendo a Hopkins, Albus y James se dispusieron a mezclarse primero, entre un grupo considerable de curiosos y luego, entre el personal policiaco delante de la casa de dos plantas que inspeccionaran poco antes, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

En una parte del jardín delantero, rodeada de unas cuantas personas, había una sábana blanca extendida sobre una inerte silueta humana.

—&—

Albus no era experto en leer el ambiente a su alrededor, cosa que le había dado unos cuantos problemas, pero era inequívoco el que percibía dentro de aquella casa.

A juzgar por sus caras, Hopkins y James estaban tan incómodos como él.

Ese sitio, lo mismo que su exterior, lucía completamente dentro de los parámetros muggles. Se hallaban en un pequeño recibidor, el cual tenía habitaciones a ambos lados: a la derecha, se veía el salón principal y a la izquierda, un comedor. Frente a ellos, a unos metros y pegada a la pared a su izquierda, se hallaba la escalera.

Si era un sitio tan sencillo, ¿por qué de repente Albus sintió un escalofrío?

—Por ahí —Hopkins señaló a la derecha antes de empezar a andar.

Albus no tardó en seguirlo, con James un paso detrás de él.

A primera vista, el salón no era nada del otro mundo: los muebles hacían juego entre sí, se hallaba una chimenea en la pared opuesta a la entrada y una ventana grande, en ese momento con las cortinas corridas, daba a la calle.

Por los destellos que percibió desde el exterior, Albus supo que las cortinas cubrían lo que hacían los muggles con el cuerpo en el jardín.

—Buenas noches —oyó que saludaba Hopkins—. ¿Es usted la señora Freeman?

En uno de los sillones se hallaba sentada una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro muy corto, muy delgada y con una expresión ligeramente fastidiada, pero sobre todo fría.

—Buenas noches. Sí, soy yo. ¿Acaso no le avisaron que hice mi declaración?

Albus echó un vistazo a su hermano, colocado a su izquierda, arqueando ligeramente las cejas y con expresión de «¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?», la cual James correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza que venía a significar «no sé, pero no me gusta».

Era bueno saber que todavía se entendían, pensó Albus, antes de seguir oyendo a Hopkins.

—Disculpe usted, señora. No soy de la policía, aunque vine con ellos. Mi tarjeta.

La mujer extendió la mano, de largos y delgados dedos, para tomar lo que Hopkins le extendía. Leyó el contenido de aquel rectángulo blanco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Servicios Sociales? —espetó en voz baja.

—En estos casos, nos llaman, señora —aseguró Hopkins, cordial—. Es el procedimiento.

—No entiendo qué puede querer Servicios Sociales. ¿No está claro que fue un accidente?

—Es lo que me corresponde asentar para la investigación policiaca, señora Freeman. Por eso me acompaña de testigo el detective Potter —Albus fue señalado entonces, así que dio una cabezada en señal de afirmación—. Solo cuénteme lo que recuerda y terminaremos enseguida.

La mujer no parecía muy contenta y de pronto, se fijó en James.

—¿Y él quién es? —quiso saber, en tono autoritario.

—Es parte del equipo forense, señora. Ha terminado su parte del trabajo y se ofreció a aclararle cualquier duda que tuviera, en cuanto acabemos de hablar.

Mientras la mujer asentía, Albus no pudo evitar el sentir pena por su hermano. Era un sanador más que capaz, pero casos como aquel solían ponerlo muy sensible, incluso lo deprimían por días, según lo que sabía.

—Bien. Aunque no sé qué más podría decirle que no sepa ya la policía. Tomen asiento.

Aceptaron el ofrecimiento, pero Albus notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que James recorría rápidamente la habitación con la mirada y enseguida, hacía una mueca.

No supo por qué, pero eso le dio mala espina.

—El niño volvió de la escuela temprano, por el inicio de las vacaciones —comenzó la señora Freeman, con lo cual Albus frunció el ceño y James lo secundó, pero se quedaron callados—. Saludó, subió a dejar su mochila y bajó a comer. Todo como siempre. Luego dijo que estaría en su cuarto y yo me quedé aquí, viendo una película —señaló el televisor, acomodado en la pared junto a la entrada del salón, en un mueble con varias repisas y un par de vitrinas—. De pronto escuché un golpe, como algo cayendo muy fuerte, justo afuera de la ventana, pero cuando miré no vi nada. Me asusté cuando la señora Thomson, la vecina, gritó y me llamó desde la calle. A esa hora, sale a pasear a su perro y pasa por aquí, por eso ella…

La señora Freeman, de pronto, enmudeció y miró al vacío, visiblemente ausente, antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y respirara profundamente. Era evidente que buscaba tranquilizarse.

—La señora Thomson seguía gritando cuando llamó al timbre y tenía el celular en la mano. Se le había soltado el perro y éste estaba… Cuando vi eso, fui y sujeté la correa para alejarlo de… Lo alejé de allí enseguida. Me alejé de allí enseguida.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza esta vez; a continuación, apretó los labios. Albus no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro.

—¿Ha contado qué pudo haber pasado, señora Freeman? —inquirió Hopkins.

—Al niño le gustaba asomarse al balcón, pero siempre había tenido mucho cuidado.

—Viven ustedes solos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay del padre de Andrew?

—Murió el año pasado.

—¿Ha llamado a sus familiares? ¿O a los del padre de Andrew?

—No.

La voz de la señora Freeman adoptó un tono tajante con eso último, así que Hopkins no insistió en el tema, cosa que Albus ya se esperaba.

—¿Está segura de que no hubo nada fuera de lo normal en estos días con Andrew? Lo que sea, señora, aunque no parezca gran cosa.

—Nada.

—Bien. Por ahora eso es todo. Le dejo mi tarjeta y cualquier otra cosa que necesite, o si recuerda algo que le parezca importante, no dude en llamarme.

—Sí, claro.

Albus supo, en cuanto le dio la espalda a la señora Freeman, que ésta no iba a decir más al respecto si de ella dependía.

—Esto no me gusta —oyó que decía James delante de él.

—A mí tampoco —concordó Albus.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y entre ellos surgía una promesa silenciosa.

Iban a llegar al fondo del asunto y si había algún culpable, lo iban a encontrar.

—&—

La mañana siguiente en el Cuartel General de Aurores fue tensa para Albus.

—Hola, Al. ¿Por qué esa cara de muerto viviente?

Quería mucho a Rose, en serio, pero a veces demostraba el mismo tacto que el tío Ron.

—Un caso —respondió con voz apagada, antes de hacer una seña a un cubículo cercano—. Le informo a Ted y te cuento, ¿sí?

Rose asintió, adoptando su expresión de más profesional antes de marcharse a su cubículo.

Entrar al cubículo de Ted era por demás interesante, Albus nunca dejaría de pensarlo. Todo allí recordaba a su dueño, un auror bien entrenado, excelente en su trabajo, pero de movimientos curiosamente torpes. El escritorio estaba medianamente en orden, pero un archivero en una esquina tenía en la cima un montón de pergaminos con aspecto de haber sido colocados allí a toda carrera; por otro lado, el dueño del cubículo estaba sentado de lado, dando el perfil derecho a la entrada del pequeño sitio, leyendo con el ceño fruncido el contenido de un pergamino.

—Buenos días, Ted —saludó con cuidado.

El aludido dio un respingo, asintió y se giró, moviéndose con cuidado para apoyar los brazos sobre el escritorio sin tirar nada, como el frasco de tinta.

—Buenos días, Al. Siéntate. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

—Debería echarte un maleficio. ¿Por qué me enviaste si sabías que estaría James?

—¿James? No, no sabía. Solo me avisaron que… —de mostrarse confundido, Ted pasó a hacer una mueca—. Ah, ya. La Sección W.

—Aja, la Sección W. ¿No se te ocurrió que lo mandarían a él?

—No, la verdad. Sabes que a veces son peores que los inefables.

Albus asintió. La Sección W era un sitio creado dentro de una empresa muggle de la salud, la Edmond Company, con el fin de fomentar la cooperación entre magos y muggles en ese campo. James, recién graduado como uno de los mejores sanadores de su generación, había obtenido un puesto de investigador allí en septiembre, pero no tenía idea de lo que hacía exactamente. Era así con varios de los empleados, que se desconocieran sus actividades, de allí la comparación de Ted con los integrantes del Departamento de Misterios.

—Como sea, no dudo que James y tú hicieran un buen trabajo, así que dime cómo fue.

—Algo en todo el asunto no nos gustó nada —confesó Albus, tomando asiento en la silla libre delante de Ted—. La mujer… La señora Freeman… ¿Puedes creer que todo el tiempo dijo «el niño», como si fuera el hijo del vecino o algo parecido? Mejor Hopkins, de Desinformación, lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No, quizá no, pero… Ted, debiste estar allí para entenderlo. La casa se sentía… No sé, era fría y no lo digo solo porque sea diciembre.

—¿Crees que haya algo que indique homicidio?

—James se iba a encargar de esa parte. Hizo algunos hechizos de rastreo y diagnóstico que le encargó Uso Indebido de la Magia y dijo que podía conseguir la necropsia de la morgue muggle.

—Gracias, Al. Lamento dejarte ese caso a ti, pero…

—Ya sé, ya sé, soy prácticamente un recién graduado. No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar. Oye, ¿puedo contarle a alguien de…?

—Sabes que no, Al. Hasta que se cierre la investigación.

Ted asintió y Albus se levantó y se marchó directamente al cubículo de su prima.

—No puedo hablar del caso hasta que acabe —le dijo nada más asomar la cabeza.

—Lástima, habría querido enterarme —admitió Rose, sentada ante su escritorio que, por mucho, estaba más ordenado que el de Ted—. ¿Es algo grave?

—Quizá, depende de quién lo diga —admitió Albus, torciendo la boca.

—¿Y eso?

—Es lo que me toca averiguar. ¡Ah! Adivina con quién me puso a trabajar Ted.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Te dice algo la Sección W?

Unos segundos después, un grito de asombro recorrió los cubículos del Cuartel y Albus tuvo que disculparse por eso el resto de la mañana.

—&—

—Buenas tardes, Al. Tengo la necropsia.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Albus tomó aire y levantó la vista del informe que leía.

James estaba en la entrada de su cubículo, con una bata blanca sobre la ropa de calle, con todo el aspecto de un médico muggle. Frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquirió, señalando la prenda blanca.

—Tapadera —respondió James, yendo a ocupar una silla delante del escritorio de su hermano—. Es más fácil colarse a sitios muggles como una morgue cuando creen que eres de allí.

—¿Te colaste? ¿Acaso tengo que arrestarte?

—No fue nada ilegal. Llevaba encima mi identificación de la Sección W, por si acaso.

—¡Pero sí entraste sin autorización!

—Algo así, pero ¡oye, ese lugar está muerto!

—Ese chiste fue muy malo para ser tuyo, James.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres oír el informe?

Albus apenas había asentido cuando una bruja de cabello castaño oscuro y túnica verde asomó la cabeza al interior del cubículo.

—¿Auror Potter? —preguntó y Albus asintió—. Me pidieron que le trajera esto —entró y dando un par de pasos, le tendió un pergamino.

—Pudieron enviarlo en un memo —indicó Albus, intrigado.

—Lo sé, pero venía para acá y me lo encargaron. Con su permiso.

La bruja se marchó al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a James, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Albus sí, por lo que esperó a que la bruja se marchara para carraspear y burlarse.

—Voy a decirle a Thomas que ligas en cualquier parte.

—¿Qué? —James lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Estás ciego? Le gustaste a esa chica.

—¿Y qué? Tengo novia.

Albus sabía eso, como también que James jamás traicionaría a su novia.

—¿Qué te trajeron, por cierto? —se interesó James.

—Déjame ver —Albus leyó lo que contenía el pergamino que le entregaran, frunciendo el ceño a medida que avanzaba, para acabar mascullando—. ¡Diablos!

—¿Qué?

Albus le pasó el pergamino a su hermano, incapaz de repetir nada de su contenido, por lo cual fue testigo de cómo James parecía descomponerse a cada palabra.

—Por eso Uso Indebido de la Magia me envió —musitó al final.

—Eso parece —Albus se forzó a serenarse, a _no sentir nada_—, ¿y la necropsia?

James tras respirar hondo, le devolvió el pergamino y hojeó el contenido de la carpeta que, hasta ese momento, Albus notó que llevaba.

—La necropsia confirmó la causa de muerte. Traumatismo craneoencefálico severo, ocasionado por el impacto. Se lo debieron informar a la señora Freeman hoy.

—¿Hay algo más? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que nos mandó Uso Indebido de la Magia?

—Quizá.

Albus lo apuró con la mirada. James no solía ser tan vago cuando hablaba de su trabajo.

—Hay una nota en la necropsia, Al. Al forense que la hizo le parecieron extrañas unas fisuras del traumatismo, porque parecen… bueno, usó la palabra «invertidas» y él mismo indicó que quizá, por el ángulo de la caída, estén dando esa impresión. Pero ya vi las radiografías.

—¿Las qué?

—Son como fotos de los huesos, ¿comprendes? Es como los muggles logran ver si están dañados. Pues bien, ya vi las radiografías y es cierto, las fisuras están invertidas.

—¿Eso qué significa?

James tomó aire lentamente, dejándolo escapar de igual manera. Albus reconoció el gesto: era cuando se disponía a dar una noticia desagradable.

—Al, quizá fue un estallido de magia lo que mató a Andrew Freeman.

—&—

No había que ser un genio para saber que Hopkins no estaba feliz.

A decir verdad, Albus no solía trabajar mucho con la Oficina de Desinformación; por lo tanto, no conocía al tipo hasta aquel caso, quitando el cruzárselo por los pasillos y haber pensado, más de una vez, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser muy amable. Sin embargo, solía observar bien a las personas en su primer encuentro y confió en su instinto, diciéndole que era un hombre confiable.

Solo por eso, cuando James y él se reunieron en el cubículo de Hopkins y compartieron su información, no se incomodó al ver su reacción, aunque sí le sorprendió, pues consideraba que no le quedaba para nada a aquel hombre.

—¡Deberíamos presentar una demanda por negligencia!

—Señor Hopkins, ¿está consciente de que no podemos emprender acciones legales contra muggles? —intervino James, con semblante decaído.

—¡Claro que sí! —Hopkins, de estar de pie tras su escritorio con una mueca de furia, pasó a desplomarse en su silla de manera frustrada—. Es decir, todavía no tenemos todas las piezas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que deberíamos demandar a un montón de gente.

—¿Qué más necesita de nuestra parte? —decidió preguntar Albus.

Hopkins respiró hondo, claramente para tranquilizarse, antes de responder.

—Para mi oficina, bastará con la misma información que te llegó a ti, Potter —miró a Albus, quien asintió—, y con el informe oficial de la Sección W acerca de la causa de muerte —esta vez fue James quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Eso cerraría el caso aquí —soltó Albus, y no era una pregunta.

—Confírmalo con Lupin, Potter, pero oficialmente sí. Uso Indebido de la Magia se comunicó directamente con él.

—De acuerdo. Si necesita otra cosa, avísanos.

Hopkins, aceptando el pergamino que Albus le tendía, asintió con los labios apretados, seguramente conteniendo otro reclamo. Tras eso, los dos Potter se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a marcharse, pero Hopkins se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, llamando su atención.

—Oigan, si acaso… Disculpen si es inapropiado, pero si acaso saben algo más…

Albus tragó saliva, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar, pero incapaz de hablar.

—Sin problema —fue James quien respondió, antes de salir.

A Albus no se le escapó que su hermano hizo una mueca en cuanto le dio la espalda a Hopkins, luciendo ligeramente indispuesto, pero prefirió seguirlo en silencio hasta verlo llegar al elevador, de regreso al Cuartel General de Aurores.

—¿James? —llamó en voz baja.

—Nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que algo está mal en esto, Al. Voy a hablar con…

—No te metas en problemas.

—¡No voy a meterme en problemas! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Albus se sintió herido con la mirada que le dedicó James. Era furiosa, del tipo que su hermano ponía cuando lo acusaban de algo que no había hecho y que, con su historial de bromista en Hogwarts, pasó más de una vez. Suspiró, a sabiendas de que tenían mucho en qué trabajar para ser los hermanos de antaño, pero dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Lo siento, no me refería a… No quiero que tengas problemas ahora que te va tan bien.

—Eso… Lo siento, Al. No, no me meteré en problemas. Pensaba consultar con algunos colegas acerca de la necropsia y dependiendo de lo que digan, tal vez se pueda hacer algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

James, entonces, esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero carente de humor.

—Algo que quizá a Hopkins lo haga sentir mejor —aseguró—. Y también a nosotros, ya que estamos, ¿te interesa?

—¡Claro que me interesa! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Le alegró ver a James asentir, un poco más animado, antes de que el elevador se abriera delante de ellos, con unos cuantos magos y brujas.

—Vamos a hablar con Ted y luego te explico.

Albus estuvo de acuerdo y, tras dejar salir a una bruja, ellos entraron al elevador.

—&—

Aunque Ted dudó bastante con el plan de James, Albus agradeció que lo aceptara.

—Nada de esto será oficial —advirtió Ted, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son libres de hacer con su tiempo lo que quieran.

Así, Albus tuvo una semana de licencia en el Cuartel, cuando menos _oficialmente_.

A continuación, el auror se dedicó a revisar todo lo que rodeara en vida a Andrew Freeman, con el fin de reconstruir sus días y así, quitarse la desagradable sensación de que su muerte era de todo, menos un accidente.

Comenzó con lo básico, que fue revisar los sitios donde solía estar. No quería ir a la casa de la señora Freeman (era tan _gélida_…), pero sabía que era necesario. Así, tras un par de días de vigilancia del lugar, en cuanto notó que podía tener vía libre, echó mano de unos cuantos hechizos, desilusionadores y de ciertos _trucos _que le enseñara tío George respecto a las cerraduras, para así colarse al inmueble.

Sin perder tiempo y con toda libertad, Albus se dedicó a su tarea. No quería regresar allí de ser posible, por lo que inspeccionó todo con tanto cuidado como una escena del crimen. La comparación le heló la sangre, porque oficialmente no había delito qué perseguir, pero confiaba en los instintos de James, que rara vez le fallaban.

Hablando de James, en la sala finalmente supo lo que pudo haberlo molestado y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, sobre todo comparándolo con el hogar de su infancia.

No había ni un solo indicio de que allí viviera alguna vez Andrew Freeman.

Mientras subía hacia los dormitorios, Albus no pudo evitar el acordarse de la fotografía que, de alguna manera, Uso Indebido de la Magia había obtenido del fallecido. Había tenido un rostro de rasgos sencillos pero agradables a la vista y se le había retratado cuando parecía que estaba por esbozar una sonrisa, mirando directamente a la cámara con unos grandes ojos marrones que contrastaban con una mata de cabello rubio claro y de aspecto suave. Aunque las apariencias podían engañar, no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón por la cual no hubiera retratos suyos en la casa, como en la suya abundaban no solo fotos de sus hermanos y él en distintos momentos de su vida, sino también de su numerosa parentela.

Con semejante detalle percibido, Albus siguió con su revisión, viendo las puertas de la planta alta con el ceño fruncido. Se saltó aquella que debía ser la recámara principal, si la amplia cama era un buen indicador, como también ignoró el baño, al menos por el momento. Su objetivo era el dormitorio de Andrew Freeman y lo halló, como suponía, donde calculaba que estaba el fatídico balcón que formara parte de todo el macabro asunto.

Al entrar en el dormitorio y tras el primer vistazo, supo que hallaría allí mucho de lo que tanto querían saber el señor Hopkins, James y él… aunque no les fuera a gustar.

—&—

Si algo podía concederle Albus a James, era que en ocasiones le encantaba destacar.

¿Cómo, si no, se le ocurrió citarlo en St. James al final de aquella semana?

—Esto es demasiado hasta para ti —espetó, después de que se saludaran, señalando el señalamiento más cercano con el nombre del sitio.

—Lo siento, andaba cerca de aquí hoy y quise aprovechar. ¡Lo juro!

—Sí, claro.

Ambos buscaron un banco libre, donde pudieran vislumbrar a la gente que paseaba y al mismo tiempo, que estuviera parcialmente aislado. En cuanto se acomodaron, James sacó la varita con toda discreción y la giró levemente en su mano.

—Algo de privacidad no cae mal —señaló, a lo cual Albus asintió, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido a él—. ¿Qué tenemos, Al?

Ojalá James no le hubiera preguntado eso, pensó Albus. Respirando hondo, decidió que al mal paso, había que darle prisa.

—Dijiste que la magia fue lo que mató a Andrew Freeman, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos explicaste tu teoría sobre esas fisuras de cráneo «invertidas».

—Sé lo que dije, ¿qué relación tendría con…?

—¿De verdad crees que Andrew Freeman tuvo un accidente, James?

El nombrado, frunciendo el ceño y sin mirar a su hermano, era evidente que se hallaba en un dilema. Albus lo dejó meditar por un momento, antes de suspirar profundamente, llamando su atención, para luego alzar la cara y contemplar el grisáceo cielo de Londres, que para ese día anunciaba lluvia, quizá hasta nieve.

—Hice un recorrido por la vida de ese niño, James —comenzó, con voz ausente—. Su casa era el sitio donde más estaba, por lo que descubrí. Sé lo que no te gustó de ese sitio, por fin lo noté cuando estuve allí y su habitación me dio el resto.

—¿Su habitación? Al, ¿me estás diciendo que te colaste a una casa muggle? ¿Qué pasa con el uso de magia en sitios muggles?

—Apenas usé magia allí y toda muy básica. Si alguien pregunta, fui a Greenwich Park a pasar el rato en estas vacaciones y vi cosas sospechosas que resultaron ser una tontería.

—Al, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero ¿cómo es posible que no sepas inventarte excusas?

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

James meneó la cabeza, con una suave sonrisa nostálgica, pero pronto a ambos se les esfumó el buen humor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó James.

—El pobre niño no tenía una vida —soltó Albus de golpe, con voz ahogada y de nuevo, alzando la cara hacia el cielo, un poco más oscuro que minutos antes—. Antes de que te pongas histérico, déjame explicarte, ¿sí? Hice de todo para indagar por ahí, queriendo saber cómo era y quiénes eran sus amigos, pero… James, nadie parece acordarse de él en ninguna parte y los pocos que reaccionaron al nombre, parecía que les daba lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Lo mismo pensé, sí. Logré que algunos lo describieran, pero lo hicieron de forma simple: un niño muy educado y que apenas hablaba. La señora Freeman mencionó a la vecina con el perro, la que fue a su puerta…

—¿La señora Thomson?

—Ajá, ella. Bueno, pude hablarle un poco. La mareé con el cuento de una nota periodística acerca de Andrew y debí convencerla, porque se emocionó y contó lo buen chico que era, que la ayudaba con su jardín y con su perro en las vacaciones… ese tipo de cosas. Era obvio que ella sí lo echaba de menos, pero no es una vecina inmediata, James. Entre su casa y la de los Freeman, hay otras cinco, si no recuerdo mal. Entonces pensé en preguntarle de qué hablaba con Andrew cuando aparecía por su casa y se emocionó contándome a mí parte de su vida. Creo que la mujer está algo sola, si me preguntas. El punto es que de Andrew no dijo gran cosa.

—¿Quieres decir que el chico era un solitario?

—Por lo visto, sí. Y luego, esto.

Albus no quería sacar aquello, pero lo hizo, tendiéndoselo a James sin bajar la vista.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Al? —inquirió James en voz baja.

—Lee, ¿quieres?

De reojo, Albus vio a su hermano revisar lo que le había entregado, con expresión neutra en apariencia, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, su rostro se mostró de una manera que solo viera una vez antes y no había sido nada bonito.

—¡Por Merlín…! —acabó musitando James, inhalando profundamente a continuación.

—Triste, ¿no?

Albus lo dijo en serio y por la mirada que le echó James, supo que le creía.

—¿Lo sacaste de la casa, Al?

—Sí. Ni siquiera estaba escondido, o en un sitio que no se pudiera mirar con facilidad. No lo leí ese mismo día, me concentré en terminar de revisar lo demás, pero lo que dijo la señora Thomson me hizo querer saber qué decía y… Bueno, soy el Potter que no deja de meterse donde no lo llaman y luego lo anda lamentando, ¿verdad?

—Al, eso no…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Albus enseguida agachó la vista.

—Saber lo solo que se sentía ese niño no es agradable, James, pero era peor no saber lo que estaba mal. Tú piensas lo mismo, ¿no?

—Por desgracia. ¿Se lo vamos a decir a Hopkins y a Ted?

—Yo digo que sí. James, a alguien le tiene que importar Andrew, ¿no crees?

James asintió con pesar, antes de devolverle a su hermano un cuaderno escolar de portada azul marino, con una etiqueta blanca con la palabra «Observaciones» escrita en tinta negra.

—&—

La reunión tuvo lugar en el cubículo de Albus, cuando regresó de sus vacaciones _oficiales_.

Hopkins y Ted ocuparon las dos sillas que Albus tenía para las visitas. James, por su parte, se mantuvo de pie, a la derecha de su hermano, mientras éste se sentaba tras su escritorio y contaba de manera concisa toda la historia, para finalmente señalar el cuaderno azul marino y hacer un resumen de su contenido de la manera más impersonal posible.

Aunque en la portada tuviera ese título, el cuaderno no contenía lo que la mayoría tomaría por «Observaciones». Andrew Freeman, a lo largo del último año, había ido poniendo allí una serie de sucesos que encontraba extraños y solían desarrollarse a su alrededor, los cuales los presentes identificaron como inequívocos y pequeños estallidos de magia accidental. Además de eso, el niño había hecho algunas anotaciones de su día a día, pero como Albus no tardó en señalar, rara vez hacía mención de alguna actividad compartida con otra persona y sobre todo, eran escasas las páginas donde describía algo relacionado con «Carol», quien era la señora Freeman que conocieran cuando la desgracia ocurrió… y resultó ser su madrastra, si los documentos que obtuviera James no mentían (y mejor no enterarse de cómo los consiguió).

La última anotación era la peor de todas, según Albus. Allí, Andrew había descrito, entre otras cosas, que llegando a casa saludó a «Carol», esperando un minuto a que le respondiera, pero ella no lo miró, como siempre. Subió a su habitación y de pronto, solo _pensó_ en ello, lo escribió y se fue al balcón.

«Me voy. Aquí nadie va a extrañarme».

—Es una verdadera pena —musitó el señor Hopkins al cabo de un largo y melancólico silencio—. Un año más y habría ido a Hogwarts. Un año más…

—Algo así no debería pasar —sentenció Ted con voz dura.

—¿Qué propones? —soltó Albus, con una dolorosa mezcla de frustración y tristeza.

—Hay algo… —intervino James, igual de sombrío que el resto, pero con una luz en los ojos que Albus relacionó enseguida con una idea descabelladamente buena en proceso—. Ningún niño debería pasar por algo así solo por ser diferente, sea mago o muggle. Hay instituciones muggles que se supone que ayudan en estos casos, pero no son muy eficientes que digamos. Voy a hablar con algunos colegas. Les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para evitar otra desgracia.

Albus no pudo sino enorgullecerse de su hermano. No era una tarea nada fácil la que iba a echarse encima, pero la llevaría a cabo de todas formas porque sentía que era lo correcto.

De todo corazón, deseaba que con eso, pudieran honrar el recuerdo de Andrew Freeman.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a este One, que me costó horrores terminar._

_La verdad, creo que no es mi trabajo más elaborado ni el más brillante, aunque gran parte de eso se debe al tema, siendo sincera. En cuanto lo leí, entré en crisis porque no sabía bien cómo abordarlo, pero vino a mi memoria, de manera muy vaga, una nota periodística de hace unos años, en mi ciudad, en la cual hablaban de un suicida bastante joven, lo cual me dio mucha pena y algo de enfado porque ¿qué llevaría a un niño a tomar una medida tan desesperada? Entre eso y un par de lecturas recientes, ha salido todo esto, cumpliendo con las especificaciones del reto al hacer que mi protagonista de la Tercera Generación, Albus Potter, nos narrara todo lo que surgió en este caso suyo, tan atípico como desgarrador._

_Dudas, comentarios, quejas y demás, por el medio habitual (señala el recuadro para los reviews), que estoy segura que no van a faltar._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el Torneo._


End file.
